


No One Else Like You

by echo_wolf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_wolf/pseuds/echo_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Clarke and her friends just want to play hockey and Lexa just wants to professionally skate, but there's only one rink at the university.</p><p>or the story of how Octavia and Raven (and company) have always been little shits except now on ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Else Like You

"You did it, Clarke!"

Her first goal turns out to be the winning goal in the little scrimmage against another recreational team. It's all a blur, adrenaline pumping through her veins.  The ball in her possession and then her eye on the goal. Instinct takes over. Next thing she knows, her friends are crowding her because they've just won.

Raven and Octavia are whooping and cheering as they're trying to push each other over onto the ground. Bellamy is high-fiving Monty and Jasper.  

Clarke calls over to John and smirks, "Looks like your team owes us lunch, Murphy." Of course, it wouldn't be a friendly scrimmage without Raven  opening her big mouth and demanding a wager. And it wouldn't be a wager without the rest of the team cashing in on it.

"We don't owe you shit, Griffin." John huffs, "That was a lucky shot and you know it."

"Fine, if that's what you think." Clarke picks up her stick and glances at Bellamy, their team captain, waiting for his approval. When he nods, she grins and turns to Murphy,  "One more play."

Murphy nods, beckoning to his team to follow. Her team makes a quick "hurrah" before skating off to take their positions.

When she turns around, she finds Finn looking at her like she put stars in the sky. She shakes her head and takes her position in the middle of the field, the rest of her team waiting for her.

"Let's see what you got, Princess!" is all Murphy could say before the game starts in a flurry and no more than ten seconds later, someone checks Clarke from behind. The next thing she knows, she hits the ground face first. It takes her a moment to reorient herself. When she's finally on her feet, everyone's crowded a few feet away from what seems like a heated argument.

"What the fuck is your problem, Murphy?" She hears Finn yell as he's pushing his way through the teams, stopping when he's face to face to Murphy.

John glances at his team, a small confident smirk on his face, "What? It was an accident."

There was such weird look in the boy's eyes that Clarke's team only had enough time to share worried glances before Finn throws the first punch, Murphy ends up with a broken nose, and all their privileges at the courts around town were soon after revoked.

***

"Sorry, sir, this is a closed practice." Lexa calls out to the man making his way down from the stands.

"Forgive me, Miss Woods. It just looks like you're quite the natural. I'm looking for a training partner for one of my skaters. And I hear you need a new coach." The man smiles at  her from behind the wall. "Here's my card. The name's Gustus."

She takes the card offered to her and nods. She looks up at the man with the intense beard and soft eyes before he offers another smile and takes his leave.

"Hey, Lex, who was that?" Anya asks, peeking at the card in her hand.

"I think I've found your replacement, big sis."

"That hurts, little one." Anya laughs.

Lexa pouts, "You're the one going to college, Anya."

"I know. But I'm sure you'll be just fine without me." Anya nudges her, "And...I hear my university has a fantastic hockey rink you could get away with practicing on, so this might just be temporary."

Lexa rolls her eyes and mumbles, "Come on. You owe me ice cream after that session."

***

"You're a natural, Griffin!" Bellamy calls over to her as he glides effortlessly on the ice to stand beside her, definitely impressed. After getting banned from all the public roller hockey rinks in town, he can finally get a team together full of his friends again— as long as they learn how to ice skate first. It's proving to be a task harder than he originally anticipated, with Clarke as an exception.

Clarke smirks, "That's more than I can say for our trusty mechanic over there."

Bellamy chuckles, scratching the back of his head, "Uh, well, she'll get the hang of it eventually...hopefully"

"Fuck you, Bellamy!" Raven shrieks moments before colliding with the wall, unable to figure out how to stop yet.

They skate over to help her regain her balance. Clarke speaks first, quirking her eyebrow, "Come on, physics extraordinaire, I'm sure you can skate better than that. Even Monty over there seems to be holding his own."

"It's simple, Raven!" Monty says, as he holds onto Jasper for a quick second, before throwing her a quick thumbs up. He throws his hands into the air, "See?!"

She rolls her eyes, "I actually thought you were going to give me a lecture on friction, angular momentum and law of-" She stops mid-sentence, obviously too enthralled by the vectors and angles forming in her head, narrowing her eyes at the blonde who's blinking blankly at her. "It can't be that simple..." She shoves her friends aside and puts the theory to the test.

Bellamy nods in approval as they watch Raven finally able to keep upright on the ice and slightly turn to her right. He turns to the blonde, "Nice to know your tactics are useful. I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm not sure if it works for everyone, but it certainly does with Raven." She shrugs, throwing her friend a grin, "Just tell her she's not trying hard enough." She pauses, "But if you're gonna try that off the ice, I'd run before you finish the sentence. Her bark is definitely not worse than her bite."

Bellamy laughs and watches their friends, all cheering for Raven as she makes it from one end of the rink to the other,  "Looks like we're gonna be alright, Griffin."

***

"You did it, Lex!"

Lexa spins around and hurries off to the press area so they can film her reaction to her scores. But she hardly pays attention to the numbers on the board. She smiles-- practically beams-- in the direction of her friends. Her heart races in her chest, and she really can't keep the smile off her face.

Gustus' cheer, despite his usual demure nature and despite the crowd cheering, booms over them. Anya's the first one to her when the competition’s over, raving about how she just knew how well the final lutz would fit into her free skate. Lincoln follows immediately after, already giving tips on how to perfect her form when they get to practice the following week. She nods at all the suggestions and praise thrown her way, but her gaze finally falls upon Costia who stands a little ways behind  the others. She's beaming at her with adoration and pride.

Something warm settles in the pit of Lexa's stomach. And it stays there even after Costia pays for her ice cream when the night is over.

Costia just smiles at her, "Fair is fair, Lex." Wiping a bit of ice cream onto Lexa's face, she laughs at the girl's shocked expression, "What are you gonna do about it?"

***

"No, Octavia. You're not going to play on our ice hockey team."

"You let me play field hockey." She raises an eyebrow at her brother. "And roller hockey."

He looks helplessly to Clarke, who rolls her eyes at them both. "You two are ridiculous. First of all, O, you don't even know how to ice skate properly yet. How about we teach you first before we give you a spot?"

Bellamy's shoulders drop as Octavia's eyes light up. The youngest Blake looks between Bellamy and Clarke, "Really?"

Then she looks to the oldest Blake, "And you...she's a fast learner. Would you rather her play with us or some team across town?"

Clarke nudges Bellamy a few times before he finally relents, "Fair enough."

Octavia squeals, calling for Raven at the other side of the rink, "Rae! Come help teach me to skate so I can kick your butt at ice hockey!"

"The hell I will!" Raven shouts gliding farther from Octavia, who crosses her arms and pouts at the older girl.

Bellamy glares at Clarke. She shrugs, "What? We're going to need a left wing or at least someone to switch with Jasper and Monty," she pauses, "especially after..."

"Alright, alright." He places a hand on her shoulder, "But, you realize this is just a rec team, right?"

"Exactly," Clarke grins, "what's the big deal? It's not like your sister's going into the NHL."

He goes pale, "Don't even joke about that."

***

"We're going to miss you around here." Gustus says with a glint in his eye. "Are you sure you don't want to keep training here?"

"I appreciate you taking me in, Gus, but Anya has agreed to continue training me at university. It'll be much easier to train without the commute from class."

He claps a hand to her shoulder, "If that is what you want."

Lexa watches Costia and Lincoln discuss something in the middle of the rink. "What are they doing, Gus? I thought their routine was already set."

“They’ve added one more element.” Gustus explains the moment Lexa raises an eyebrow, "The Pamchenko twist."

Lexa knows that move, though has never tried it herself. She remembers reading about it in some technique books she picked up at the library. It was deemed as one of the most dangerous moves in the sport and was banned in most countries. Costia would be flung into the air by her feet. Lexa swallows, "I do not trust the Pamchenko twist will help them, Gustus."

The tall man crosses his arms,  "Of course, it will help. Why else do you think she would've agreed to such a thing in the first place?" He studies the brunette with softened eyes,"You care for her."

"That is neither here nor there." With her chin held high, Lexa watches silently as her figure skater is maneuvered into the air by Lincoln, Costia's skate partner.

"Then, what is it?"

Before Lexa can even begin to fathom how dangerous the proposed move is, Gustus’ attention is stolen by the commotion behind them. Lincoln's yelling for help and Costia is motionless on the floor.

***

"Guys, guys, guys!" Octavia's hollering as she's full sprinting towards her friends sitting on a picnic bench. "Guess what?"

"Whoa there, O." Bellamy warns as she makes a full stop, "What's going on?"

Octavia looks like she's going to burst from excitement.

Jasper grins, "Careful, you're gonna alert everyone that we're Frosh."

"Speak for yourself." Clarke scoffs, leaning forward to listen to Octavia's so-called news.

Monty shares a glance with Jasper before speaking, "You know for such a small person, you have enough energy to support a power plant."

She flips them off and takes a deep breath, her lack of breath finally catching up to her. "I have some news!"

Before any of them can guess or even ask, Raven appears and shoves Octavia out of the way. "We can play hockey this semester!"

Octavia pouts, crosses her arms, and sits herself next to Clarke. "I was gonna tell them!"

"Did you do two separate versions of your lab to get the reservation?" Raven glares at the younger Blake, who ducks her head, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Clarke smiles at her friend, "Wait, you're serious?"

Raven grins and nods proudly.

Octavia jumps up on the table and announcing, her fists held up above her, "We're back, bitches!"

***

It's been two years since Costia told her she loved her. It's been over a year since Costia suffered severe spinal injury and head trauma. It's been a year since she's seen Costia who had insisted upon distance between them- insisted that Lexa pursue her figure skating career without her as her training partner, without her as her anything.

There's a knock on the door that startles her out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

The door opens slightly and Anya pops her head in no more than a second later. "Hey, Lex, ready to get back on the ice today?" Lexa raises an eyebrow at her sister. "You, me, and Lincoln," she urges, "it'll be like when we were kids again."

Lexa only nods.

"Great!" Anya smirks, "Who knows? Maybe we can set you up with one of your adoring fans!" Before Lexa could manage to grab anything to toss at her sister, Anya's already shut the door.

  


***

"Where's O?" Clarke asks, looking up from the university ice rink schedule, reading who she should be looking out for,  "We've only got the ice for two hours before this Alexandria Woods person has the rink."

Raven scoffs, "Late as usual."

Monty rushes over, almost knocking over Raven in his path, "Wait, Alexandria Woods? As in Ark's very own professional skater?"

"Oh, is that her?" Raven asks, shoving Monty, "Isn't she supposed to be like a major Ice Queen? That's why people said her training partner left her and she was forced to come to Ark."

"Ice Queen or not, we still have to be off the ice by the time she gets here." Clarke sighs, "Wouldn't want to overstay our welcome. We're lucky we even got this reservation."

"You're welcome, by the way." Raven modestly lifts her chin.

Clarke rolls her eyes, "Are we thanking you for doing other people's lab projects?"

"Hey, that other person happens to be the Zamboni driver who didn't know a how to build an H-Bridge and therefore owed me a favor." Raven crosses her arms, "So, yes."

"Amateurs, right, Rae?" Monty high-fives Raven before skating to a spot next to Clarke to also glance at the schedule. He points at the name under Raven's and asks, "You think we could get an autograph?"

Jasper appears on his other side and pats him on the back, "Maybe if you don't creep her out, buddy."

Monty looks hopeful, "You think so?"

Clarke ignores them to help Bellamy position the goal. Bellamy calls out to them, "You two are worse than teenage girls."

"What's up, puckers?" Octavia shouts as she steps out onto the ice rink, hockey stick haphazardly at the ready.

"Speaking of teenage girls," Raven smirks, nodding towards the direction of the the younger Blake.

"Whoa, heads up!"

The moment Clarke decides to look up to greet her friend, a puck slams into her arm. "O! Watch it!"

"Sorry, Cap!" The small brunette skates towards Clarke only stopping to spray her captain with ice.

"Octavia," Clarke huffs as she sets up goal, "it's bad enough you're late, but do you have to make such a mess?"

Octavia only shrugs, "It's ice. It's not like our field hockey days."

"Yeah, Cap, we couldn't do this with mud!" Raven skids to a stop in front of them, causing Octavia to shriek.

"Because she'd kill all of you." Bellamy says circling Clarke as she tries to shove him over.

"No, I wouldn't." The blonde protests as her entire team stares at her unconvinced. "What? I can be fun."

"Sure, sure, Princess." Bellamy throws her a teasing smirk, "That's why you're our captain."

"Actually, she's captain because you're a power-hungry dictator, Bell." Octavia supplies as she throws an arm around her brother.

Monty winces when Jasper nudges him forward, "Yeah, dude, none of us could feel our feet for a week after we lost to the Yellow Mist at semi-finals."

Bellamy grumbles, "A few sets of suicides and you guys start a coup."

"A few?" Raven shoves him, "I couldn't feel either of my legs that week. That's why I started the coup, you monster."

Raven then proceeds to flip him off before following the rest of the team to listen to Clarke's orders to start laps around the rink for warm ups.

***

The small scrimmage escalated to Clarke chasing Octavia along the wall, vying for possession of the puck. The moment she's about to have the upperhand, she trips on the backend of the smaller girl's skate. She tumbles forward as Octavia quickly escapes her despite her best efforts to stay upright. She skids against the ice and conveniently stops in front of an unfamiliar pair of skates. She groans and peers up, the lights (and the green eyes) a little blinding.

"Your speed and power is quite impressive, but you lack control." A hand is offered to her, which she takes and steadies herself back on the ice.

She looks up to find out her stoic critic (with gorgeous green eyes)  has a grumpy looking companion who simply grunts in her direction.

"Thanks?" She hesitates.

She nods and then motions to the girl beside her, "This is my sister, Anya." Anya goes off to retrieve something from the stands, leaving the two alone.

"I’m Clarke." The blonde smiles and continues to introduce her entire team, each of them waving from their various locations around the rink before going back to their scrimmage without their captain.

“You’re also encroaching on our reservation.”

“Um,” Clarke looks at the time, “I don’t believe so. The schedule says we still have the ice for another hour.”

The brunette studies Clarke for a fleeting moment before lifting her chin slightly, “You must be mistaken. This time was settled as soon as I joined the skating program here last year.”

Before either of them can speak, a puck flies towards Lexa who moves ever so slightly to avoid any impact.

"Heads up!"

Clarke groans and picks up the puck. She offers an apologetic smile at the figure skater, who still remains undisturbed by almost being hit by a flying puck, "Sorry about that. She loves her slapshots, but she's never quite gotten the hang of aiming. That's why she's on defense."

Shortly after, Clarke’s team approaches them, wondering what’s taking so long.

Bellamy appears first, taking his mask off, “What seems to be the problem?”

Clarke raises an eyebrow, “I think Raven’s brilliant friend double booked our reservation with…” She trails off, realizing that the girl seemed to only introduce her sister.

Monty whispers, eyes wide, to Jasper, “That’s her. That’s really her.”

Raven pushes forward to speak up, challenging the mysterious skater with a hard stare, “Dude, no way. We have this reservation. It says on the schedule!”

Octavia’s right behind the mechanic, cocking an eyebrow as if also challenging the skater. Interestingly enough, the skater appears unfazed.

Clarke holds out an arm out to maybe hold back the wrath of Raven Reyes and her tiny, but lethal sidekick,  when she sees a tall, muscled guy approaching with Anya. “Alright, let’s all settle down. There must be some misunderstanding with scheduling.”

Anya calls out, “Lexa! What’s the hold up? Kick them out and let’s get practice started before your meet and greet!”

The skater doesn’t acknowledge her sister. She simply watches Clarke curiously as she walks off with her team.

***

“I’m sorry, but we have to prioritize Miss Woods. She is the only competitive skater in the entire Ark skating program.” Marcus Kane lowers his voice, “She’s the only reason why the school is still receiving funding for the program at all. There’s nothing I can do.”

Before Raven starts a fight with important university staff, Clarke cuts in and says, “Thank you, Mr. Kane. I’m sure we can figure something out, right, Raven?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Raven grumbles as she’s being led out the door. “Thanks for nothing.”

Octavia surges forward to meet them when they exit the Kane’s office. “Well?”

“No go, O.” Clarke sighs.

Raven shakes her head and huffs, “Nuh uh. We’re not giving up that easily.”

The blonde rolls her eyes, “I wasn’t finished.” She explains to her two friends, “He doesn’t have the power to change the schedule, but we know who does or at least could give us a way.”

“But Clarke,” Raven starts, “Wick clearly is useless at this point. What a waste of an afternoon helping that tool out.”

“I wasn’t talking about him,” Clarke says with grin.

Raven and Octavia share a look, but Clarke remains confident as she strides out the building.

***

“Clarke? Are you sure this is a good idea?” Monty whispers, obviously terrified as they stand in line to get into the hockey rink.

“What? Everyone wins this way.” Clarke explains, trying not to smile at the way Lexa lights up at the poster she’s signing for a young fan ahead of them. “You get me into this shindig. Plus, you get your beloved autograph.” She points at the poster in his hands.

He still looks conflicted as if he’s betraying his idol.

“Come on, Monty, you’re the only who knows about this...Lexa,” She pauses to see if she pronounced it correctly, “enough for this to be believable.”

“You realize this is an ambush, right?” Monty whispers harshly, “The rest of the team is on watch in the parking lot in case we need backup!”

“I’m sure she won’t give you a restraining order, Monty.” Clarke whispers when they get closer to Lexa who’s signing autographs for fans. “Just because Jasper is afraid he was gonna get speared by the muscle guy doesn’t mean you have to be afraid. I got you.”

“You don’t know any of this.” Monty groans, gripping onto the poster so much that it’s starting to crinkling at the sides.

“Monty,” Clarke gives him a reassuring look, not wanting him to ruin a genuine opportunity to get her autograph,  “Just trust me.”

***

“Hey, Commander, looks like it’s the last one, ” Anya whispers as Lexa’s waving goodbye to a little girl in a leotard, “And it’s Blondie with your adoring fan.”

Lexa lifts her head to scan what’s left of the line. Sure enough, there stands the girl who introduced herself as Clarke. Beside her stands one of her teammates, the only one who seemed to actually recognize her at the rink earlier that day.

“Hi, I’m Lexa,” Lexa greets the guy standing with Clarke, “Thanks for dropping by.”

He smiles nervously, apparently unable to speak.

Clarke decides to step in, “We couldn’t miss the opportunity to get your autograph, Lexa.”

Lexa looks curiously at Clarke, green eyes flickering up as the brunette levels the blonde’s gaze, “What is it you want, Clarke?”

“Hear me out.” Clarke says quickly, making sure the muscle guy isn’t actually around. “We need somewhere to run through plays that isn’t the field next to the rec center. We need the ice to compete this semester, but we’ve been banned from all the public rinks in town.”

Lexa takes the poster from Monty and starts to sign it. She looks up to Monty. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite get your name.”

“Monty,” He answers, unable to make any eye contact.

“So, Clarke,” Lexa lifts her chin slightly, “what exactly are you proposing?”

Monty wants to make a run for the door with or without the signed poster, but Clarke grabs his arm to make him stay.

Lexa caps the sharpie and twirls it between her fingers, “Well, Clarke?”

***

“What do you think happened with her training partner?” Octavia asks curiously as she follows Raven and Clarke onto the rink.

Raven shrugs, “Maybe she was too ruthless and drove her to retirement.”

Clarke scolds them,  “Can we just try to get through this arrangement without you two starting a war?”

“What’s your theory, Clarke?” Octavia asks, bumping shoulders with the blonde as she passes her.

A voice from behind them makes Octavia nearly jump onto Raven’s back: “If you must know, she had a career-ending back injury and therefore had to retire from the sport.”

“Lexa,” Clarke says softly while Raven and Octavia cower behind the blonde, “I’m sorry.”

“Time is short, Clarke. I must start practice soon, as do you.” Lexa swiftly moves past them. Clarke takes the chance to glare at her friends and order them away to join the boys in their designated section.

“How do you think she got away with it?” Octavia whispers to Raven as they watch Clarke shake hands with Lexa at the middle of the rink, “Without getting pummeled to the ground by security?”

“Right? I know Clarke’s persuasive, but she can’t be that persuasive.” Raven grins manically and rushes forward as much as she can to catch up with Clarke, “So did you have to sell your soul to the Ice Queen for her to allow us to split the rink?”

Clarke shrugs, “She just said not to cross the middle line.” She makes a pointed look at Octavia, “Pucks included.” She continues, “Our season is a lot shorter than hers, so it would only be temporary.”

***

"Alright guys. Time to head out. Octavia, for being late again, you're on cone duty!" Clarke receives a curt nod from Lexa as she waits for her team to settle down.

She receives a chorus of relieved sighs and a single, monotone "Aye-aye, Cap".

One by one, her team files out, except for three. She watches as Raven and Bellamy go to help the youngest on their team, "Alone!" They throw Octavia apologetic smiles before also exiting the rink.

Anya comments, staring down at her nails, "And I thought Lexa was a slavedriver."

Without giving either of them a chance to speak, Clarke simply shrugs and retorts, "It's what you have to do when you're dealing with a bunch of children."

"Got 'em all, Cap!" Octavia beams, gliding over to the exit.

Clarke shakes her head, "Good girl." She looks to the two girls, "Thanks again! We'll see you tomorrow!"

Anya calls out after them before Lexa can stop her,  "On time, hopefully!"

***

"So, she's cute." Anya says as Lexa prepares for to practice one of her jumps.

The question causes Lexa to miss her footing, so her landing goes awry. Lexa glares up at her sister.

"Who's cute?" Lincoln asks as he helps Lexa off the ice. Lexa skates away when she's upright, choosing not to acknowledge the question. Lincoln whispers to Anya, "Did I miss something?"

Anya shrugs, "She won't admit it yet but she's got a little crush."

Lincoln looks thoughtfully as Lexa executes an axel, unfortunately under-rotating just as her skate hits the ice again. He sighs, "Lexa's not one for crushes, you know that."

Anya stifles a laugh, "Get to practice on time tomorrow, and you'll see."

He sighs again, shaking his head as he walks away from Anya to give the youngest Woods sibling pointers on how to land the pass properly.

***

“Hey, O,” Raven whispers, watching Clarke sneak another glance to other side of the rink for the third time in the past two minutes,  “Wanna put our Ice Queen theory to the test?”

Octavia watches Lexa twirl effortlessly around her half of the rink before moving her gaze to Clarke who’s  occupied herself in giving Monty and Jasper directions on the play they’re working on. Octavia looks intrigued, raising an eyebrow in question, “What’d you have in mind?”

“Obviously, Clarke didn’t threaten or bribe her.”

“Right…” Octavia says slowly, “so you’re implying…”

“What if we have them...fall for each other?” The mechanic snickers leaning slightly against her hockey stick to take a little weight off her bad leg,  “That’d be hilarious, don’t you think?”

“I think it’d be kind of romantic.” Octavia sighs, tilting her head as she catches Lexa sneaking a glance at Clarke.  

“Not to mention, metaphorical and shit.” Raven smirks, “First one to get either of them to fall at the other’s feet, wins.”

“And the wager?” Octavia asks, “You finally gonna buy me dinner?”

Raven rolls her eyes, “I was thinking carrying the other’s skates around for a month.”

“What if they go out on a date?” The youngest Blake bumps shoulders with the mechanic, “Do I get dinner then?”

The older girl finally relents, rolling her eyes even harder this time at the younger girl’s antics, “Alright, alright. Skates if we can get them to fall. Dinner if they go out.”

They shake on it, and the fun begins.

They skate off in different directions vying for the puck and luring Clarke to the edge of their boundary.

Raven manages to get Lexa to fall with the puck, but it was poorly timed and Anya was there to redirect the puck where Clarke could retrieve it. The blonde apologizes profusely, but Lexa looks more amused than anything. Raven, out of Clarke’s pure annoyance, got moved to defense.

This allows Octavia to lead their captain to the line before making a quick dash just as Clarke was going to corner her against the wall.

Clarke tumbles over the middle boundary the moment Lexa lands a jump just on the other side of the boundary.

Raven  can only manage to make a mad scramble to Octavia. “Shit,” they say in unison before chaos ensues around them.

***

Clarke hears all the commotion from the middle of the rink. She can hear Raven picking a fight over the line with whom Clarke can only guess is Anya. She can hear Bellamy telling  Lincoln to be more careful on instructing jumps.

Clarke groans and peers up. She finds a hand being held out to her.  She takes it and is upright again. She grimaces when she realizes it’s Lexa who helped her up.  “Your skills are impressive, but it appears you also lack control.”

Lexa’s eyes narrow, “Mockery is not a product of a strong mind, Clarke.”

“It gets me by.” Clarke shrugs.

“Are you alright?” Lexa asks, green eyes soft.

The blonde stutters out a response, “Uh, y-yeah, I’m totally fine. Are you?”

Lexa scoffs, “I believe I was up before you.”

The blonde rubs the back of her neck, “And I believe I was the one who crashed into you.”

“You are not mistaken.” Clarke thinks Lexa is smiling at her, “But you all should be more careful. There might not be enough of you to keep playing with your recklessness.”

The arguing around them seems to have escalated, and Lexa straightens her shoulders before flashing one more smile at the blonde.  “Anya! Lincoln! Back to practice.”

Silence befalls the two groups and they scatter.

Anya and Lincoln retreat as they both reply, “Yes, Commander!”

"Okay, I get it now." Lincoln sighs as he watches Lexa set her shoulders in one corner of the rink and leads his gaze over to the rowdy group led by a certain blonde.

"Told ya." Anya smiles, "So how do we push her in the hockey princess' direction?"

Lincoln's eyes widen, "I'm not sure we should meddle."

"A few ripples never hurt anyone, Linc." She grins while Lincoln grimaces.

"Will you two quit gossiping so I can finally get back to practice?" Lexa calls out to them.

They roll their eyes.

Anya replies back, "Yes, Commander!"

***

Raven frowns, "I don't know if I should be upset at you or the fact that Clarke is hopeless."

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Octavia yells, kicking off her shoes and sliding across the hardwood floor in her socks.

Before Raven can come up with a rebuttal, Clarke walks in and calls out, "O, what did we tell you about that?" just as Octavia misses the entrance to her room and crashes into the door frame instead.

"That you'd let Rae eat my ice cream if I broke another lamp." Octavia grumbles, rubbing her arm to soothe the pain from the impact.

"As long as we're in understanding!" Clarke shakes her head and then stares at Raven, "Why are you carrying Octavia's skates?"

Raven shrugs, "Because your favorite roommate loves to leave them lying around so I picked them up to save my other leg." She taps her brace with her free hand.

"I'm surprised you two haven't killed each other yet."

"I'm surprised Miss Samurai hasn't killed us all."

"Yeah, but if we get jumped, my money's on O to save our asses."

Raven drops their skates and her bag on a pile next to the shoe rack, muttering "Yeah, again, if she doesn't kill us first."

"Don't worry, Rae, I'd save you for last." Octavia says, walking past them and heading straight for the couch. “Come on, Rae, time to watch How It’s Made!”

Clarke chuckles, turning her back on them, “Alright, I’m gonna go change, nerds.”

When she hears Clarke’s door shut, Octavia looks at Raven expectedly. Grumbling a bit, the mechanic drops onto the couch and opens up her arms for the youngest Blake to curl up next to her.

Octavia lifts her head to look at Raven, “You’re just a sore loser, Rae.”

“I am not.” Raven says, pulling away from the younger girl to readjust on the couch much to Octavia’s dismay, “It was a fluke.”

“You just don’t want to carry my skates.” Octavia beams as the mechanic opens her arms again.

“We can make it more interesting?” Raven says, looking down at the mess of hair on her chest.

Interest piqued, Octavia looks up at the older girl. “I’m listening.”

“Fifty bucks says Lexa makes the first move.”

“Oh, you’re so on. There’s no fucking way Clarke can resist all that. I mean, have you seen Lexa?” Octavia grins, “Dinner’s still part of the wager.”

Before Raven can talk her out of dinner, Clarke walks out of her bedroom. She comments, “You two look comfy.”

“Not enough room for you, Clarke Kent.” Octavia yells, her attention suddenly fully focused on the guitar episode of How It’s Made. She hears the fridge being opened and pops her head up, “Hey, Clarke can you get the ice pack from the fridge.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, “I don’t need ice. The fall wasn’t that bad.” Then she adds, “Which was all your fault by the way.”

“I think your clumsiness is to blame for that. I, for one, have mad skills.”

Clarke sighs, setting a water bottle on the counter before grabbing the ice pack and tossing it to Octavia, “What do you need the ice pack for anyway, Miss Mad Skills?”

“It’s not for me. I’m a mothertrucking tank!.” She puts it on Raven’s bad leg, “but Rae did.” She narrows her eyes at the mechanic, “Don’t think I didn’t see.”

“O,” Raven coos, “You’re like the sweetest asshole ever.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, walking away towards her room again, "I'll leave the married couple alone now."

"Don't forget to brush your teeth before bed, sweetie!" Octavia calls out to her.

Raven joins in, "We'll be in to tuck you into bed in a bit!"

They fall into comfortable silence again. Much to Raven’s amusement, Octavia’s asleep before the next episode’s intro ends.

***

Octavia nudges Raven's arm as they watch Clarke pausing, the puck in her possession, to look up to the entrance when the door opens, "Rae, look, she's totally looking out for Ice Queen."

"I told you she was hopeless." Raven sighs, "and I hate her for it."

"Yeah, but you love carrying around my skates."

Raven all but glowers at the younger girl, "We're not in grade school, O. I hate carrying around your shit."

Octavia pouts and goes off to chase Clarke, who passes the puck back to Raven. She makes it past Jasper and Monty and fires the puck into the back of the net.

"O, focus!" Bellamy shouts at her behind his mask.

And if anyone knows Octavia well, they know that she doesn't need to be told twice. The next play starts and she's on Clarke's tail, stealing the puck. Her agility causes Clarke to lose pace and balance on the ice, colliding with a body that doesn't belong to any of her teammates.

"Oh, shit." She says, as she's helped to regain her balance, "I'm so sorry- oh my god, Lexa!"

Lexa merely nods, "Hello, Clarke."

The puck passes Clarke's line of vision. "Excuse me for a moment." She chases after the puck, Raven clearing the way for her, so she can fire a shot past Bellamy. "Alright guys, let's move out. Our time's up."

A chorus of "Aye-aye, Cap!" sounds around the rink.

Lexa stretches to prepare for her warmup. When Clarke appears in front of her, she nods at the blonde and says, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a bit of a showoff."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Clarke smirks, following her team off the ice.

***

“Can we have Mac and Cheese tonight?” Octavia asks, pulling Raven along the sidewalk ahead of Clarke.

Raven shrugs, “Sure, but it’s your turn to cook.”

Octavia jumps up and down, “Yes!”

“With supervision!” Clarke calls from behind, “I do not want to deal with you nearly burning down the kitchen.”

Raven chimes in, looking pointedly at the youngest Blake, “Again.”

“That was one time!”  Octavia cries out, pouting as she matches pace with the mechanic next to her.

Clarke laughs, nearly dropping her gym bag when she realizes, “Oh, fuck. I forgot the cones.”

“Bye, Clarke, we’ll see you at home!” Octavia tries to escape backtracking as Raven snickers beside her.

They try to keep walking without Clarke but the blonde pulls them back and starts dragging both of them in the direction of the arena again. “I don’t think so, you two. Come on. Let’s go.”

When they finally get back to the arena, Clarke tells them, “Okay, you two wait out here. I don’t need you two starting any fights.”

“We don’t start fights!” Octavia protests, looking to Raven for support. The mechanic doesn’t meet her eye. “Fine, we’ll wait out here.”

“But hurry your ass up, Griffin.” Raven calls out as Clarke opens the door, “O’s making us a gourmet meal tonight! And I’m hungry!”

Clarke makes her way down the steps, trying not to attract any attention to herself.  She locates the equipment right behind the wall and goes to retrieve them. Movement on the ice catches her eyes instead.

It’s Lexa.

Clarke tilts her head a little, but she’s practically gaping at how majestic and controlled Lexa is on the ice- the complete antithesis to everything Clarke’s ever learned on her time learning hockey in street alleys. She was used to brute-forcing her way from one boundary to the next. How calculated all of Lexa’s movements are, down to how her hands are posed when she lands-- it all just about takes her breath away.

 

***

Anya elbows Lincoln after Lexa lands her last jump, “Check it out. Blondie’s come back for a free show.” Lincoln spots her and sighs as he’s about to call out to the blonde. Anya stops him, “Wait, Linc. I think we should at least let her see the rest of Lexa’s routine.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Lincoln’s shoulders drop and refocuses his attention to Lexa’s form and technique.

Anya smirks when Lexa’s music cuts out, signaling the end of the routine and turns her attention to the trespasser in the stands, “Hey! This is a closed practice!”

She normally doesn’t pay any mind to fans that sneak in, but Lexa curiously turns around to find who Anya was about to kick out this time. She straightens her back at the sight of Clarke Griffin all wide-eyed in the stands.

“I’m so sorry! I just- we forgot our equipment. I’ll just be--” Clarke explains, about to bolt up the steps.

Lexa’s the one to speak first, “Anya, leave it.” She lifts her chin ever so slightly, calling out as if addressing an army, “It’s not every day a hockey player takes interest in figure skating. Maybe she can learn what one can really do on the ice.”

Clarke moves forward to the lean a little over the wall, “Mockery is not a product of a strong mind, Lexa.”

“Well, if you come back, maybe you can learn a thing or two, Clarke.” There's a small smile when she says it, which Clarke can call a victory in and of itself.

Before Clarke can say anything else, she hears a commotion near the entrance. Of course, it’s Octavia.

“Clarke Kent! Let’s go! We do have a cranky mechanic to feed! Come on!”

Clarke can only smile apologetically at Lexa before making her way out.

***

"You're gonna be carrying my skates forever, Reyes. When are you gonna take me to dinner, by the way?" Octavia beams at the grumbling girl beside her as they step out into the cold night air. "It's official. Clarke is smitten."

"The things I get myself into." Raven massages her temples, "Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it."

"Of course it is, Rae." The younger girl bumps shoulders with her, "You know I'd do it for you."

Raven snorts, "Yeah, with a gun to your head."

"No," Octavia shrugs, "Just because."

"Ew, you guys complain that I'm taking too long and you two are here making eyes at each other." Clarke says as she walks out the door, rolling her eyes, "Come on. Let's get home."

Raven glares at Clarke. Octavia just picks up both hers and Raven's skates off the ground and says, "Alright, we’re going."

The older girls stare at the youngest Blake. Clarke is the first to speak, "Why are you carrying Raven's skates?" Clarke shakes her head, "You two have been acting so weird lately. You know what? I don't wanna know until there's food in my system." She doesn't wait for them to answer, and just keeps going, "Honestly if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were dating."

Raven continues to glare at the blonde as they follow Octavia, but she tries to fight back a smile when Octavia replies, "If we were, would that make you jealous? You know there's always a special place in my heart for you, Clarke Kent."

Raven chuckles, "It's just weird when you're not being an asshole, O. It's so new to us."

There's a twinkle in Octavia's eyes when she speaks again, "Speaking of new, Lexa's pretty nice, huh?"

Clarke clears her throat, clings tighter to the equipment she's got slung over her shoulder, and shrugs, "Yeah, I guess."

Raven smirks, "So, when are you gonna ask her out?"

The blonde's mouth just falls open, struggling to find an answer, before finally setting on a response, "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

Octavia lets Clarke walk ahead to open their apartment door, so she can high-five Raven.  When the mechanic pulls back, Octavia place a chaste kiss to Raven’s cheek before running in after their roommate.

Raven blinks rapidly, sighing and shaking her head as she walks through the door.

***

"O, will you slow down? It's cold as fuck out here." Raven cries out, a few steps behind Octavia.

Octavia smiles over her shoulder, "Well, maybe if you move faster, you could warm up?"

"I know you're excited about Clarke cancelling practice." The mechanic grunts, heaving the two skates over her shoulder, "But, wait up, will ya?"

The youngest Blake smiles sheepishly at her friend, "Sorry, Rae." She holds her hand out, "Come on, give me my skates."

"No," Raven lifts her chin, shivering as she says, "A bet's a bet."

"I'm calling it off." Octavia says grabbing her skates from Raven's grip, pulling away only after she places a sloppy kiss on the older girl’s cheek. "You can just buy me dinner instead."

Raven narrows her eyes, "Such a modest winner, you are."

"You're right, though. Clarke is hopeless." Octavia laughs as she hooks her arm with the older girl's, "I think we're all gonna suffer because she's not making a move any time soon."

The mechanic groans as the younger girl pulls her forward.

***

"Wait, Linc, pull over."

"What?" He looks around and pulls to a stop, "What's wrong?"

Without an explanation, Lexa jumps out of the truck and approaches two girls she recognizes as part of Clarke's team. "Excuse me? Are you two on Clarke's hockey team?"

The two girls share a surprised look and nod. The shorter one answers first, smiling politely, "Yeah, I'm Octavia. This here is my homegirl, Raven."

Raven speaks next, "You're Lexa, right? Are you heading to the rink now?" Lexa nods, so Raven offers, "Well, you can take the entire rink today. Clarke cancelled practice."

The two friends share a glance when they realize the figure skater appears rather disappointed.  

Lexa nods again, her stare concentrated hard on the concrete. She looks back up at them and says, "Wait here." She heads back to the truck, "Linc. Anya. I need a favor."

"You know how I love favors, little one." Anya laughs in the back seat.

"Can you give Clarke's friends a ride home?" Lexa asks, grabbing her gym bag.

"Uh, Lex, what about practice?" Lincoln asks carefully before Anya leans forward to punch him in the arm.

"Of course, little one!" Anya says cheerfully, "I'll just make you work extra hard tomorrow."

"Great. Thanks,  guys." She rushes back to Raven and Octavia. "It's kinda cold out. My friend and sister will give you a ride home."

"Oh, that's really not ne-" Octavia begins, but Raven nudges her- a mischievous smile already in place- so she corrects herself, "I mean, if that's not too much to ask.

"Of course not." She calls over her shoulder, "Lincoln. Anya. This is Raven and Octavia. Make sure they get home safely."

"Yes, Commander!" The two answer from the truck, saluting as they speak.

Anya sticks her head out the window when she notices that Lexa isn't getting back in the car and is instead walking away from them, "Wait, Lex, where are you going?"

***

The first few seconds of the ride is stark silent, Lincoln and Anya in the front while Raven and Octavia take the back seats, until Raven decides to get straight to the chase.

"So, your sister and our friend...please tell us you also think they should just skate off into the sunset together."

Anya laughs the same time Lincoln groans, "Yes!"

Raven leans forward to high-five Anya sitting in the passenger seat.

Octavia leans forward and cocks an eyebrow at the silent driver. "Hey, hottie, you opposed to the sunset scenario?"

Lincoln sighs, "No."

Octavia then turns to Anya, "Hottie #2, he's not one for words, is he?"

Anya, seemingly amused by the girls in the back seat, decides to play along, "That's Lincoln for you. We actually thought he was mute growing up." She reaches over to pinch his cheek, which he tries to lean away from. "But he's not opposed. He just doesn't like...what's the word you used, Linc? Meddling?"

"We're not meddling!" Octavia protests, leaning back into her seat and crossing her arms. This earns her a skeptical look from the girl in the front seat.

Raven laughs and explains, "Not at first, at least. We just wanted Clarke to get out there, you know?" She shrugs, "We just thought we'd have a little fun with it."

The oldest girl sighs, "Lexa would probably be a mole person if she didn't like the ice so much."

Octavia nods, "Clarke's the same way about hockey."

Lincoln turns to Anya, "Looks like you could get along with these two."

"So, he does speak!" Raven says. "Oh, that's our place up ahead."

"Hey, you two should come in." Octavia suggests, "We can talk more about how to make that sunset scenario happen."

Lincoln can only sigh as Anya all but drags him out the truck.

***

Lexa is a little excited at the thought of having the rink to herself, occupying her sister with some new people. She walks into the facility and finds Clarke at the rink instead.

She doesn't make herself known at first. She just watches, thoughtfully, as Clarke aimlessly moves around on the ice. That is, until Clarke fails at attempting a jump.

Making her way down the steps, she calls out. "Your speed and power is impressive, Clarke." Startled, Clarke misses her footing and falls to the ice.  Lexa quickly helps her up on her feet, continuing her statement, "But you lack control."

Clarke simply rolls her eyes. "Not that I mind you around, but" the blonde glances at the figure skater, "Lexa, what are you doing here?"

"Your friends said I could have your reservation today, since you cancelled practice."

"Oh, right." Clarke smiles sheepishly,  rubbing the back of her neck.

"Do you normally do away with your team to do..." Lexa pauses, searching for the right word, "this?"

"No. I'm just-” She pauses, unsure of how to say it, “the ice makes me feel better is all." Clarke clears her throat when she catches Lexa's eyes on her, "Well, anyway, I'm just going to leave since you probably have better things to do."

"Nonsense." Lexa shakes her head, "It is your half for another hour. Besides,” Lexa smiles, “great minds think alike."

Clarke cocks her head to one side, studying the skater before her, "What about your sister?"

"She's currently pre-occupied with your friends, Octavia and Raven. I had her take them home." Clarke's eyes widen. Lexa cautiously asks, "Was that not...okay?"

"No, it's fine. I just get worried about them being unchaperoned around strangers."

"Do not worry, Clarke." Lexa then adds, "Lincoln will keep them all in order."

***

"Oh, dude! That'll totally work!" Bellamy exclaims, carrying over a tray of iced tea for everyone.

"I concur!" Monty says as he’s grabbing glasses from Bellamy to pass around, "Then neither of them have the option to run."

Lincoln frowns  "I was only joking!"

"Keep the jokes coming, Hottie." Octavia says, "We need more ideas like that."

"There is absolutely no need for them to be locked in a room together." He tries to protest. Jasper pats him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"It's better than my singing telegram idea." Octavia shrugs.

Raven laughs, "The only bad thing about that idea was that it involved your singing, O."

Octavia simply glares at the older girl, as all the boys duck their heads trying not to get caught in agreeing. "I don't see you coming up with any good ideas!"

Anya speaks up from her spot next to Lincoln, "I think we need to be simpler."

Lincoln sighs deeply, getting more annoyed as the conversation continues, "You shouldn't be encouraging them. This is your sister we're talking about."

"Exactly." The girl beams, "So, the more careful we have to be about it. She's kinda skittish."

"She's not a deer, Anya." He buries his face into his hands, clearly finding himself outnumbered.

"Wait, wait." Raven interjects, "O, Anya's got a point. Clarke would run, too."

Lincoln sighs deeply. “You are all impossible.”

***

Clarke leans back against the wall, watching as Lexa goes through her routine a few times. Clarke swears it gets better each time even if Lexa has to call out and apologize for her so-called “terrible” performances.

When the skater actually manages to screw up her landing and ends up on the ice, Clarke pushes herself off the wall and helps the taller girl up by the elbows with a little too much zeal that their bodies flush together. Neither of them make any effort to increase the distance between them.

Lexa swallows, trying her best to keep her eyes trained on Clarke’s, “Thank you.”

The blonde grins, “You should teach me that last move you just did.”

“I think…” Lexa replies slowly, “you already have the falling part down.”

Clarke responds by pulling away and shrugging her shoulders, “Or, you know, some beginner stuff.”

Lexa raises an eyebrow, “Beginner stuff?”

“Yeah, I don’t know like a low spin or something.” The skater stifles a laugh, and then Clarke suggests, “What about an upright spin?”

Lexa composes herself, crossing her arms over her chest,  “Very well.”  

Clarke narrows her eyes, “You don’t think I can do it.”

“Control isn’t a flip of a switch.” Lexa positions herself behind the blonde, taking Clarke’s wrists in her hands. She then starts to move to guide Clarke forward. “It’s a mindset, Clarke.”

With a shaky breath, Clarke tries her best to concentrate on mirroring the skater behind her. “Mindset, huh?”

“Yes.” Stopping their movements, Lexa leans forward to whisper into Clarke’s ear, “Focus.” She moves them forward again, explaining in more depth, “Regardless of all the distractions around you, the music, the crowd, the other competitors, the signs, or even all the flashing cameras...you just focus on this.” With one skate in front of the other, Clarke follows the rhythm Lexa sets. “Like this is your reason for surviving.”

Keeping in tune with Lexa as they make rounds around the rink, Clarke challenges her, “Don’t you ever live a little, Lex?” She sneaks a glance up at the green eyes watching her.

Lexa chuckles, “Are you trying to distract me?”

Clarke ignores her question, “Don’t you deserve a little more than to just compete?”

“Did you ever consider that competing is just part of what I enjoy? Being on the ice?”

Clarke surrenders a small smile before leaning back into Lexa’s hold and asking softly, “So, say I have the mindset of focus and patience. what’s the secret for preparing for a jump?”

“You really want to know?”

Clarke can only nod, breath slightly hitched at the way Lexa’s gently stroking her wrist with her thumb.

The taller girl releases Clarke’s wrists and starts to skate to another part of the rink to gain a little speed and power around the same time Clarke starts to wonder exactly why she’s holding her breath.

In long strides, Lexa circles around the rink until finally she launches herself into a jump that Clarke couldn’t even begin to guess. Lexa continues to circle around her, not letting Clarke get too close to her.

The blonde simply calls out, “So, the answer to my question is ‘to be a showoff?’”

Lexa laughs, finally stopping her movements, “Only in front of a pretty girl.”

Clarke crosses her arms, doing her best to fight back a smile, “Then...the real answer?”

The taller girl crosses the distance between them in a few quick strides, only stopping so that she’s directly in front of Clarke. “The real answer…”

The rest is lost to Clarke when Lexa surges forward to capture Clarke’s lips with her own. She’s lost in the way Lexa holds her close, in the way her eyes just slide shut, in the way that everything else just seems to still.

Clarke pulls back first, but they’re still both stuck in a daze for the remaining moments after. “I-” Lexa almost looks worried when Clarke starts and shakes her head a little bit, but what Clarke says takes both of them back: “I still didn’t get the real answer.”

Chuckling as she pulls Clarke to her, Lexa rests their foreheads together and gazes into blue eyes, whispering, “It’s all in the pelvic rotation.”

“Well,” The blonde laughs, “now I know all your secrets.”

“Don’t be too cocky, Clarke.” The taller girl scoffs, “Your skating still needs a little help.”

Clarke rolls her eyes and just shuts her up with a kiss.

***

“Lexa, are you sure this is okay?” Clarke whispers as Lexa grabs the keys for the arena.

“Of course, I’m sure. They wouldn’t give me a key if they didn’t think I needed to be here after hours.”

“Do you stay here after hours that often?”

Lexa finally unlocks the door to let Clarke in. Once inside, Lexa tucks a lock of hair behind Clarke’s ear. “You think I’m enslaved to my sport.”

“A little?” Clarke explains, “I mean, I get it. It’s practically a full time job, but don’t you ever get tired of this place?”

“This place is my life. I love the ice.” Lexa replies, “It’s like how you would feel when you’re out there with your friends playing hockey. It’s like that.”

Clarke hums in agreement. “Speaking of, I know you don’t like hockey, do you think can you come to our first game next week?”

“Only if you come to my competition after your season’s over. I am giving you free skating lessons.”

“I didn’t realize you showing off and then making out with me would be considered lessons.”

Lexa visibly pouts as she leads Clarke down the steps, “Yeah, but I didn’t hear you complaining then.”

***

“Hey, O, come watch TV.” Raven calls out to the younger girl, who’s drumming her fingers against the kitchen counter and staring at the front door. “Clarke will probably be home soon.”

“But, she should at least text. She’s been ditching us after practice and then coming home late for the past three weeks! ” Octavia huffs, glaring at the door. She practically stomps back to the couch to Raven, who just wraps an arm around the younger girl, “Anything would be fine: ‘Hey, I’m running a little late!’ or ‘Hey, I’m definitely not dead.’”

“She’s probably not lying in a ditch somewhere, okay?”

“Not yet!” Octavia says narrowing her eyes at the door again before leaning into Raven. Then, she punches the mechanic on the arm, “Don’t you go disappearing, too, okay?!”

“Jesus! O, save that for Clarke.” Raven cries out, “She’s the one MIA, not me.”

“Sorry, Rae.”

Rubbing circles on Octavia’s back, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

As nonchalantly as she can manage, Raven replies, “Yeah, I unfortunately can’t stay away from you.”

Before Octavia could even think of a response or even process the way the Raven looks a little terrified, the door opens to reveal a flustered Clarke Griffin. Her attention stolen away, Octavia glares at the blonde in the doorway taking off her shoes. “Clarke, where the fuck have you been?!”

Clarke moves into the living room, “I know, I know. I should’ve called.”

“Just because you know, doesn’t mean you did it, Missy!”

“Can you yell at me later, please?” Clarke says as she flings herself onto the other side of the couch face first.

Raising her eyebrows, Raven asks tentatively, “Uh...what’s up with you, Griffyndor?”

“I don’t know a fucking thing about figure skating.” Clarke sits up, “Do they even have refs? How am I supposed to know everything before the end of the semester?”

Raven and Octavia share a look before it dawns on them. “Clarke, you’ve been sneaking off with Lexa?!”

Clarke smiles sheepishly, “Oh, did I forget to mention that?”

“Dude, ya think?” Raven laughs, tossing a pillow at the blonde. “Give us the deets, Griffin!”

“She, um, kinda kissed me at the rink when I cancelled practice that one time and then she offered to teach me how to skate.”

“Private lessons,” Raven nods appreciatively, “Get it, Griffin.”

“Fuck!” Octavia cries out the same time Raven fistpumps. Octavia runs to grab her purse and pulls out a few bills to hand to the mechanic. “You’re such a disappointment, Clarke Kent.”

Clarke can only blink in response.

“Don’t mind her, Clarke.” Raven tells the blonde, “O’s just upset she lost.” Octavia crosses her arms over her chest. Raven then says, “But I’ll still take you to dinner.”

“Really?” Raven nods, so Octavia practically squeals, “Yay!”

Clarke stares between the two before her eyes widen with realization, “Holy shit. Bellamy’s gonna kill you, Reyes!”

Octavia shrugs, “He already knows.”

Clarke gapes at them, unable to say anything.

Raven laughs, “You’re about as blind as a bat, Grandma Griffin.”

“I might as well be. I won’t know what’s up from down at a figure skating competition.”

***

“Hey, Lex, is that you?” Anya pads out into the hallway to Lexa’s open bedroom door.

“Where the fuck is it?” Lexa mutters, throwing her belongings around.

A shirt nearly hits Anya in the face, but the older girl catches it and then studies her sister, “Lex, what are you looking for?”

“Gus liked hockey, right? He gave me that stupid book for dummies as a secret Santa gift.”

Anya tosses the shirt at her sister’s back, but it just falls to the floor. “Yeah, but why would you need a hockey book? You looking to switch careers?” Lexa throws a quick glare over her shoulder. Anya tries again, “You trying to play for Clarke’s team?”

“I found it!” Lexa exclaims as she holds

“Or her affections?”

The comment goes completely ignored as Lexa opens the first page to scan the first few lines. She grimaces and shuts the book again, looking worriedly at Anya.

Anya laughs as beckons out the room, “Come on, little one. I’ll make you some coffee.”

***

“You don’t think I look… a little ridiculous?” Lexa asks as she takes a seat in between Anya and Lincoln.

“This is isn’t the first game you’ve been to, Lex.” Lincoln points out, “All the intramural teams have seen you here all season.”

“This is the first game with this ridiculous jersey.”

“Of course not, little one.” Anya smiles, “You look like a supportive girlfriend who’s not ever going to mention how long it took to learn the offsides rule.”

Lincoln covers his mouth to stifle a laugh as Lexa fixes him with a cold glare. He clears his throat, “I mean, you eventually got it, so it’s not like you showed up knowing absolutely nothing about the sport.”

“Oh god, I’m gonna look like a fraud.” She suddenly stands up, looking around for an exit, “I need to go get changed.”

“Oh, sit down. You’re so dramatic.” Anya pulls her back into her seat and then pats her on the head, “You can’t leave now, the game’s gonna start.” Lexa glances at the rink to see that the teams have lined up, spotting the splay of blonde hair from under the helmet near the center of the rink,  “What if she sees you leaving?”

First period ends with Bellamy letting in a goal, and the rest of the team looking a little worn out. During intermission, Lincoln and Anya have to take turns going to the bathroom so Lexa doesn’t have the opportunity to bolt. Second period starts with a goal from Raven after a failed clearance and a wide rebound.

Lincoln scoffs, “This Mt. Weather team plays too rough. Bunch of cheaters.”

“When do you care, Linc?” Anya asks, certainly amused. He crosses his arms. “Are you gonna ditch us for hockey?”

He shrugs, “It looks like fun.”

Anya glares, “Traitor.”

“Yeah and who meddled?”

“I’m pretty sure it was your connection that got Lexa this sweet jersey.”

“Shut it, you two.” Lexa orders, eyes scanning the rink and finding Clarke corned against the wall, “I can’t concentrate.”

Anya chuckles, following her gaze, “Do you even know what’s going on?”

“No,” Lexa lifts her chin, “that’s why I need you two to shut up.”

Barely avoiding overtime with Clarke’s late and winning goal, Clarke’s team ends up taking the intramural title.

“What if she sees me?” Lexa hisses as they walk down the steps. “I’m wearing an oversized jersey with her name on it.”

Lincoln pats her on the shoulder, “That’s the point, Lex.”

“Yo, Griffin! Your girl’s here!”

Lexa doesn’t have time to react when Clarke runs into her arms. “You made it!” The blonde pulls back, looking at her Ark jersey, “Since when do you own Ark gear?”

Lexa can only mumble, “All of 24 hours.” Clarke raises an eyebrow, so Lexa explains, “Lincoln’s idea.”

“Dude, it’s got your name on the back!” Jasper exclaims pointing at the back of Lexa’s jersey.

Monty appears next to him, eyes wide upon confirming,  “Talk about legit.”

“Get it, Clarke Kent.” Octavia grins madly from behind them.

Lexa is ready to bury herself in the ground from the shade of red on her face until Clarke says, “You’re cute.”

“Excuse me, are we chopped liver to you, Griffin?”

Clarke responds by flipping her friends off.

“You don’t have to be rude, Griffin!” Raven shouts, tossing a jersey in her direction. All their friends are high-fiving each other around Raven, “We got you one too.”

Clarke catches it and reads the name on the back: Woods.

***

“Clarke Kent! We’re ready!” Octavia announces with Bellamy, Jasper and Monty in tow. Each of them holding signs that Clarke couldn’t read yet.

Raven appears after them holding a stack of  more signs, practically grinning from ear to ear. “Yo, Griffin. Time to go woo your girlfriend.”

The blonde rolls her eyes, “I don’t need to woo her.”

Raven explains, taking Octavia’s hand with her free hand, “Of course, you don’t. I’m just stating the fact that it’s inevitable. Every time you walk into the same vicinity as her, she is wooed.”

“She does not.” Clarke protests, looking down to hide the blush creeping up her neck.

“She so does, Clarke Kent.” Octavia supplies, “We can’t wait for you to see all the signs.”

Clarke grimaces, “What did you guys do?”

“Don’t worry, Griffin!” Bellamy reassures her, throwing her a wink, “Lexa will love it.”

“I don’t trust any of you!”

Octavia rolls her eyes, “Come on, Clarke Kent. We need to find our seats. I actually wanna see the rest of them.”

“Are you gonna become a figure skater now?” Raven asks, “Because that’d be kind of hot.”

“Get a room, you two.” Bellamy grumbles from behind the couple. “Don’t make me sit between you two.”

“Her short program last night was awesome, even with the slight under-rotation on her last pass. I’m sure she’ll be able to place tonight.” Monty says, excitedly with his sign: _Blood will have blood_.

“Monty, isn’t your sign a little...intense?” Clarke asks as they all sit down.

Monty shakes his head, “Last night, her character was a deceptively vulnerable prisoner turned out to be a ruthless warrior.” He continues, his eyes shining, “Lincoln explained that her performances normally have a connection. Tonight’s supposed to be intense.”

Clarke can only nod as she looks around to everyone else’s signs, during some of the more sleep inducing routines from the other competitors. She has to yank the signs from Octavia and Raven that make her face turn an incredibly dark bright shade of red. She keeps those under her feet. Bellamy and Jasper have ones that say _Go Lexa!_ at which Clarke is very relieved.

Monty nudges her, “It’s her turn, Clarke!”

Lexa steps out onto the rink complete in dark attire and darker eye makeup.

Raven snorts, “She looks like a fucking raccoon.”

“Babe, shut up.” Octavia whispers, “She looks like she’s gonna cut a bitch.”

The group all cheer from their seats, standing up and waving their signs as Lexa takes a few warmup laps around the rink. They sit back down when the lights dim and the music starts to play. The intensity of chord progressions has Clarke holding her breath every time Lexa takes the air, fists clenched and jaw set.

It might probably be the longest four minutes that Clarke has ever had to sit through, literally at the edge of her seat. When Lexa lands her last pass,  the entire arena is on their feet.

When the music cuts and lights come back on, Clarke’s friends rearrange themselves so that Clarke’s at the end and all of them put up signs. Clarke initially wants to tackle them all to the ground, but she catches a pair of green eyes from the rink that keeps her steady and smiling stupidly. Lexa waves at her with an equally stupid smile plastered on her face.

When press is over and Lexa finally gets a moment to breathe, Clarke is right there waiting for her, “Nice makeup tonight, Commander. You should wear it all the time.” Clarke traces a finger along the side of Lexa’s face. “How does it feel to win it all tonight?”

“Great. Even better since you’re here. Nice jersey, by the way.” Lexa smiles, her eyes lighting up, “Your friends are also creative with their signs.”

Clarke shoots her a sheepish smile, “Oh, god. I’m sorry.”

“My favorite one was the Lexa heart with you at the end.” The brunette laughs as Clarke buries her face into her hair, “It was very original.”

“Oh god.” Clarke mumbles. “I can’t believe they did that.”

“Clarke! Lexa! Let’s go celebrate!” Octavia shouts from across the hall, “Party at Bellamy’s!”

Lexa giggles at the signs Octavia and Raven are holding, “Do those really say _Sexy Lexy?_ ”

“I’m gonna have to disown them.” Clarke groans, “They’re making me look bad.”

The taller girl just kisses her nice and slow before lacing their hands together as she pulls away. “Never,” she whispers as they walk to meet their friends at the end of the hall.

Clarke sneaks a side glance at the brunette before smirking, “Are you ever gonna teach me any of that pelvic rotation?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for my first try at writing for this fandom. 
> 
> In case you haven't seen the Cutting Edge and are curious about the Pamchenko twist: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2uDvt9L4GM  
> How I imagined Lexa's short program music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlV_igqSnGc  
> And Lexa's free skate music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOORk2gx3Kw
> 
> Last, but not least...special shout out to Mackenzie, who had to wait almost 3 months for me to finally get my shit together and write this idea she came up with.


End file.
